The Courtship of Peyton Sawyer
by alaricnomad
Summary: An unusual look at Luke's efforts to win back Peyton. ONESHOT.


**The Courtship of Peyton Sawyer**

By Alaricnomad

A/N: Don't know where this came from.A buddy demanded something to ease the Leyton angst- so here's a poor attempt at humor instead of fluff. Out-of-character, not to be taken seriously. 

On Monday, it was a strange sight to see Peyton completely out of sorts and irritated as she scowled at her telephone, daring it to ring one more time. How many times could one person call and ask her out before the perpetual answer of "no" finally sunk in?

It was the legendary Sawyer death-glare that met the delivery boy as he knocked on the door of her office, bearing a dozen red roses. Her eyes burned through the boy as she signed the clipboard and the young man scurried out of the room, then bore into the offending blossoms as she ripped off the tag and read the short message written in an annoyingly familiar script. 

_Peyton,_

_Dinner tonight?_

_Love, Luke_

Considering this was the thirty-fourth identical delivery made to her office in the last two months, Peyton was more than tempted to tell him just where he could shove his flowers. 

-----

On Tuesday, she entered by Clothes over Bros around the mid-morning only to find Brooke, Millicent and a few random customers gathered around the large center table. Fearing the worst when someone sent a sly look in her direction, she shoved through the crowd and stared in horror at the tabletop. 

Sitting there was a large cake, decorated in electric blue frosting…asking her on another date, courtesies of one Lucas Scott. 

It was hardly likely that the reaction Lucas expected was the one he received, that is, an irate Peyton storming into his office and shoving the cake straight into his face. As he wiped the frosting out away from his eyes, he still could not help but grin as he caught sight of the wicked-looking flush coloring her pretty features as she stormed out of the office. 

-----

On Wednesday, Peyton was walking to work when she came across high school students handing out flyers. Picking one up with idle curiousity, she quickly regretted the decision as she found herself faced with a cartoon of herself being romanced by a small figure shaped suscipiously like Lucas. 

Still, Lucas could have sworn he saw a small smile curve her lips as she headed toward TRIC, leaving him wistfully watching after her. 

----

On Thursday, she had an encounter before she even made it to work. She opened her front door to encounter a man in a bear suit, holding half a dozen balloons and a tuning pipe in his opposite hand. 

"Oooohhhh! Go ouuutt with Luuucaaass, cause he's so cooooooollll. Go ouuuuut with Lucas, cause he wants yooooouuuu. Go ouuuuttt with Luuucaass, cause youuuuu want hiiiimmm tooooo!"

Peyton slammed the door in his face. 

Still, when the man reported back to Lucas, he did note that he heard the sound of laughter behind the closed doorway. 

----

On Friday, when Peyton opened her window to let in some fresh air, she caught sight of a plane in the skies overhead. She did a double take as she read what the skywriting denoted, slamming her window and storming out the door. She revved up her Comet and tore off toward the high school. 

Of course, when she barged into the office and began ranting, the last thing she expected was that her ex would coolly stand, walk up to her, and kiss the daylights out of her. 

Blinking as her head spun, she glowered up at Lucas, who sported a cheeky, unrepentant grin. Sure her face was burning from the mortification he felt, she still could not deny how attractive that smile was on him. 

"So let me guess." she muttered, "Dinner?"

His eyes narrowed to seductive slits, his voice taking on an odd, husky quality. "I was thinking more like dessert."

He moved in for another kiss but she placed a finger against his lips to stop him, "Not so fast, lover boy."

He arched an eyebrow but relented, "So it's a date?"

Resting her hands against her hips, she faced him, cocking her head with amusement. "Consider it more of a trial run."

She gave him a wink, blew him a kiss and sauntered her way out of his office. Lucas fell back into his chair, folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling with a blissful smile. 

For all the moronic moves he had made in his past- he still had it bad for Peyton Sawyer. 


End file.
